cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Current United Sovereign Nations Charter
Forward We, the members of the United Sovereign Nations, do hereby draft this Charter to provide a constant and secure alliance on the Maroon Sphere for the membership of our nations, quality and freely elected leadership, and a strong and growing member base. Section 1: The General Assembly * Art. 1.1. The General Assembly of USN consists of the totality of our approved members. * Art. 1.2. As a democratic alliance of sovereign nations, we acknowledge the General Assembly as the ultimate statutory forum that delegates our representation and leadership to members who can best embody our values and pursue our vital interests. * Art. 1.3. The GA of USN concedes to delegate the alliance's representation and leadership powers to an unelected alliance Owner and a freely elected Government. * Art. 1.4. Each member of the United Sovereign Nations is granted freedom of speech and expression on the alliance boards, in accordance with the Forum Registration Agreement. * Art. 1.5. Any GA member has the right to vote in the GA and run for Government office, as well as put forward plans and ideas to the Government for further discussion. * Art. 1.6. In return for their membership, USN members are expected to regularly check the forums and keep themselves up to date on any important information, as well as be willing to follow any and all instructions from Government officials that do not contravene this Charter or other USN legal decision. Section 2: The Voting System * Art. 2.1. The voting system in the GA of USN consists of regular pools and referendums. * Art. 2.2. Regular pools shall last for 3 days and shall be deemed as valid regardless the rate of participation of the GA members. * Art. 2.3. Referendums shall last for 5 days and shall be deemed as valid in case of a minimum 50% rate of participation of the GA members. * Art. 2.4. A referendum shall be required for any issues related to the Charter, or the alliance's owner and heir. Section 3: The Queen * Art. 3.1. The Queen of USN embodies the alliance's symbolic representation function, and shall be regarded as the guarantor of the Charter and the authorized voice of USN across the CN world and in relation with the CN administrators. * Art. 3.2. The Queen is not elected, but can resign by free will, or can be impeached by a majority of 4/6 of the Government members, including the Prime Minister, followed by a referendum. * Art. 3.3. As this Charter is being drafted, the Queen is Fluffyewunga (Cora). She has the privilege of being our Alliance Owner in the game, as a symbol of our alliance's uninterrupted continuity, for as long as she shall remain in our service. Section 4: The Queen's/Owner's Attributions * Art. 4.1. The alliance Owner has forum administration rights, and closely cooperates with the USN forums administrator(s) to ensure compliance with the Registration Agreement by all users. * Art. 4.2. In order to facilitate the smooth running of daily business in USN, the Owner shall grant forum administration or moderation powers, as well as in-game powers, privileges and titles, to key members of USN, including (but not limited to) the Government officials. * Art. 4.3. The Queen is not entitled to run for a Government position in the general elections. The Owner/Queen has the right to: * Art. 4.4. Nominate the alliance's Heir, subject to a validation by a referendum. * Art. 4.5. Delegate her in-game powers (except ownership) to the Heir for limited periods of time, or entirely pass the alliance ownership in case of resignation or impeachment. * Art. 4.6. Call for a vote of no confidence by the GA for a Minister (including the Prime Minister). The Minister thereof shall be considered dismissed by a Government decision (Art. 6.2.), followed by a regular pool in the General Assembly. In case of a dismissal, the former minister cannot run for the same Ministry (or for the PM position) in the next general elections runoff. * Art. 4.7. Appoint a replacement for, or take over the duties of, a Minister, on a temporary basis, in case of an unannounced vacancy of more than 20 days, effective until new elections for that position can be held. * Art. 4.8. Call for general elections for a new Government, 10 days before the expiration of the current Government term. * Art. 4.9. Negotiate treaties with foreign alliances on behalf of USN, with prior notification to the Government. Any new treaty or alteration/cancellation thereof must be approved by a Government decision (Art. 6.2.). * Art. 4.10. Call for a declaration of war on behalf of USN. The DoW shall be approved by a Government decision (Art. 6.2.). * Art. 4.11. Participate in Government discussions and make suggestions/proposals on any issues, without having the right to vote. * Art. 4.12. Invalidate (by veto) a Government decision referring to an inter-alliance treaty or DoW, if that decision was not made with a majority vote of at least 4/6 including the PM. Section 5: General Elections * Art. 5.1. Every GA member has the right to run for the Government during the general elections, by nominating himself for a specific Ministry. * Art. 5.2. A nominee is elected as a minister if he gets the highest number of GA votes in the polls. In case of a tie on any position, the Queen shall temporarily appoint the minister, while a new runoff shall be due within a time frame of 5 days from the beginning of the new term. * Art. 5.3. In case of a vacancy, a minister may hold multiple temporarily assigned Government positions (besides the one he was elected for). * Art. 5.4. Any minister having an experience of at least 2 (non-consecutive) terms can nominate himself for the position of Prime Minister. * Art. 5.5. To elect the PM, a separate runoff for the PM nominees shall be held within a time frame of 5 days after closing the polls for electing the ministers. * Art. 5.6. A nominee is elected as the PM if he gets the highest number of GA votes in the PM polls. In case of a tie, the polls shall be repeated. * Art. 5.7. A newly elected Government shall hold a term of 3 months, starting with the 1st day of the next month after the general elections. The term can be prolonged by one month in case it is expiring during an alliance-wide war. Section 6: Executive Powers of the Government * Art. 6.1. The Government is the executive body of USN, and shall consist of six Ministers, including the Prime Minister, elected by the General Assembly. Each Minister shall be in charge with running a Ministry. * Art. 6.2. The Government can propose and pass Government decisions that shall be deemed as laws, by a Government vote with a 4/6 majority or a 50% majority including the PM; * Art. 6.3. The Ministers shall be the Global Moderators of the alliance forums. No forum topic can be entirely removed by a Minister, who shall use the archiving option instead. * Art. 6.4. Each Ministry shall have a dedicated board in the alliance forums, providing a communication resource for the Ministry's activities. * Art. 6.5. The Ministers can draft and execute doctrines for their respective ministries, or review and adapt the doctrines left in place by their predecessors at the start of a new term. * Art. 6.6. In order to facilitate the smooth running of daily alliance's business, a minister can partially delegate his duties to GA members appointed to perform specific jobs or run departments of his Ministry. Section 7: The Ministers' Attributions * 7.1. The Security General: ** Provides the military command function in war; ** Organizes the alliance's armed forces in times of peace and war; ** Advises and informs the Government in military and (counter)intelligence matters; ** Is responsible for approving defensive wars against rogues, or offensive actions against convicted members in case they continue with their crimes after being expelled, for the protection of the alliance and its members. * 7.2. The Minister of Finance: ** Organizes and oversees the smooth running of the finance (banking) function for the alliance; ** Plans for the budget and coordinates the funding of the alliance's ongoing economic or military programs; ** Cooperates with the Minister of Trades in implementing/managing nation building programs requiring a mixture of banking and trading. * 7.3. The Minister of Trade: ** Organizes, assists and monitors the alliance's internal trades with technology and resources; ** Performs nation audits, aimed at assisting the alliance members in optimizing their nation building decisions; ** Cooperates with the Minister of Finance in implementing/managing nation building programs requiring a mixture of banking and trading. * 7.4. The Minister of Foreign Affairs: ** Is responsible for the alliance's public image throughout the CN world; ** Communicates with foreign alliances and informs the Government about significant international issues and their evolution; ** Deals with the day-to-day issues of foreign affairs and diplomacy; ** Cooperates with the Queen in maintaining a functional system of inter-alliance treaties for USN. * 7.5. The Minister of Internal Affairs: ** Is also deemed as the Chief Adjudicator of USN; ** Monitors the alliance's internal matters related to Charter compliance and law and order enforcement; ** Organizes judicial trials for Charter offenders, contractual terms violations or other unacceptable behavior of USN members; ** Pronounces the sentence for the offenders or rogues found guilty by a Government vote in a judicial trial. * 7.6. The Minister of Recruitment: ** Is responsible for all matters concerning the recruitment of new members for the alliance; ** Controls recruitment programs aimed at increasing the member base of USN; ** Communicates with potential recruits, to make sure their questions are answered; ** Approves the membership applications, after checking the background of the applicants; ** Masks the new recruits in game and in the forums; ** Demasks the members found guilty in a judicial trial and sentenced to expulsion from USN. * 7.7. The Prime Minster: ** Is also a Minister, responsible for his Ministry; ** Works closely with all the Ministries to set a direction and agenda for USN, as well as to enable Government decisions to be enacted. Section 8. Miscellaneous * Art. 8.1. The Boomerang Doctrine ** Any former member of USN reapplying for membership must be discussed and gain a Government decision (Art. 6.2.) prior to being admitted into the alliance; ** If a former member is accidentally admitted in the absence of such decision, the Minister of Recruitment has the authority to immediately demask that member until the decision is made. * Art. 8.2. Offensive Action ** No nation of USN may engage in offensive actions against other nations without the direct public consent of the Security General, with the exception described in Art. 8.3. ** Members found to be in violation of the above will have their membership nullified, pending a judicial trial, if they continue to engage after being notified to cease. * Art. 8.3. Tech Raiding ** Tech Raiding is defined as declaring war on another nation for tech, land, money, casualties or other benefit; ** Tech Raiding is legal in USN, but only on unaligned nations not currently on the red sphere; ** While Tech Raiding is legal, it does not receive any official support or financial aid from USN, as such any nation engaging in tech raids will do so at its own risk and accept any consequences of raids gone wrong. * Art. 8.4. Reparations Any nation of the United Sovereign Nations is entitled to receive reparations and assistance if attacked by an aggressor in an unsanctioned war. Section 9. Charter Amendments * Art 9.1. Formal Amendments ** If deemed necessary by any member of the United Sovereign Nations, a Charter Amendment proposal may be submitted to the Government; ** An Amendment will be considered as passed if validated by a referendum. * Art 9.2. Informal Amendments ** Any proposition affecting the Charter, passed by a Government decision (Art. 6.2.) as a law, is considered an informal amendment to the Charter. ** Any informal amendments can be nullified, if invalidated in a regular GA pool. Category:United Sovereign Nations Category:Alliance charters